Jason of Baker Street
by abigailsieve
Summary: Jason was just another pup, living in Mousedom. But after an encounter with the Criminal Mastermind, he gets involved between him and the Great Mouse Detective. After one secret leads him to another, he finds one shocking secret that will change his life forever. Takes place after Ratigan's fall, 1897. BasilxfemaleOC too. Rewriting!
1. Prologue

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

 **Remember this old fanfiction?**

 **Well I guess I'm back for the time being.**

 **The reason I'm starting this story over is because I'm preparing to step up my game further. I cleaned up most on my DA account to draw a new set of work (the gmd profiles are still there for the time being).**

 **I have deleted my other stories, to rewrite in the future or replace.**

 **So prepare to see a lot of changes in this one.**

 **Overall, I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.s. I own my ocs only. Disney and Eve Titus own the GMD movie and it's characters.**

…

 **July 17th, 1923**

 **9:00 a.m. sharp**

A repugnant smell swifted through the charcoal sky, as he took a whiff and scowled. As of everything in the world, today felt unweary and mucky. Most days, the skies were blue, with a slight breeze blowing down the streets. But down in the harbors of london, he was below the feets of london citizens, out of sight as he watches the group of fishermen carrying the net full of fish. He always hated that stench,he would never dare to walk through there. Too much fish were to be brought to and sold from meat markets. But who was he to judge? He was a lizard, among the millions of rodents. He didn't like fish, he tasted it once years back and puked.

Bill felt like the only reptile in the whole, wide world. Alas, he didn't care for anything anymore. Why should he? Why should he even bother with anyone? He faced too much complications in his life to be gayful and celebrate in remembrance of it all. No friends of him were even in England or alive to be by him anymore. There was no mother, nor father he had in the first place. All he had was his beloved sister, who died in the hands of a ruthful monster two years prior. From then on out, he had no one to talk to. Bill wished he could say "I'm fine", and brush his problems off his shoulders. All he could do though, is regret and stray from other outcast of upper Mousedom social classes. The one thing that made him at ease was a small, fine cigarette in his claws and lighting it up to the height of the streets. Who bothered about the weather? Nor him and no one else. The same set of clothes he wore for years didn't make him hot in summers, nor cold in winters.

Strolling down through the dock and to the street, he swinged the match to the waters and inhaled the sweet taste of tobacco. Exhaling, he felt relaxed, brushing the frisky facial hairs around his cheeks and lips. Everything felt as bland and unbalanced as he became the last official member of Ratigan's notorious gang, to stick around since a year ago. Who did he hear this from? The broke vagrant, low-key criminals of the underworld that still existed. There lasted a five percent of them since their master died a year ago, to the hands of the law.

 _It surprises me that they're still here.._

Bill chuckled to himself as he walked along.

But, they didn't know the real **Master.**

The **boss** Bill knew was far more intelligent, twice as scary, and can bend anyone in a knot if they failed to complete his tasks. No, he wouldn't agree on lending a second chance to them. He expected perfection and everything to be done in his way. If not so, you would hear him ring his small, golden bell, signaling his cat, Felicia for a _little_ snack.

But she was far gone too.

After the **Professor** 's imprisonment, she was found and taken in by a wealthy family of humans. Her mischievous ways charmed the mother of the household to take her in, but the father was concerned about the cats weight and tried to reason with her. In which it failed, Felicia stayed with the family until she couldn't walk or see.

At least she lived a happy life near the end.

Pulling his pocket watch out of his pockets, Bill checked the time and looked around for a quick moment. He hasn't ate breakfast yet, and his stomach is growling to the point where mice a far distant away could hear him. But does he have enough cash until his next payday? Bill pulls out his wallet and counts. The factory he worked at payed him a decent amount enough, which pleased him to have a small, scrawny home at least. Counting the pounds, he pulls out some cash and looks up again.

 _Barney's store sells some good food for a change._

 _Even if it's a simple cheese shop._

Bill looked around the street and walked across.

…

 _Ding! Ding!_

The small jingle bells attached to his store rang as Barney, the sole owner, looked up and smiled at a familiar face. Barney was a English-Italian mid-gray rat, with black hair and a mustache. In his shop clothes, he hated his pants rubbing against his left wooden peg leg, in which he lost in Mousedom's WWI a couple years back. He was a loyal soldier to his majesty, and raised among the ranks to almost take charge. But a cursed bomb so took it away from him, preventing him to be promoted. From that day forth, Barney had to look for help from his ill-tempered wife and his lazy son, Marcus.

"È vero?! Bill where have you been among us?!"

The shop's interior inside was crafted and structured out of wood carvings. Teal paint sealed the hideous, splintered wood. Not as colorful, but dure and lightly statured, the decorations of signs and photographs matched it well. A framed photo of Barney stood above the back door to the kitchen. Shelves of various cheeses were stocked well, and sorted alphabetically. Barney was a picky and a typical retail seller, and never sold cheeses to those who never please his fine foods. Besides cheese, Barney sold the best bread in the neighborhood, right in his display cases, near the register. Thimbles and thread spools were repainted and used as tables and chairs for customers. Of course, Barney expected happy customers to sit and relax, chat with one another for countless minutes. He didn't mind if one sat from opening till closing time.

Tommy looked up, uneased as he looked at the reptile. As his trusted employee, Tommy was the only one in the place that never got yelled at. He knew the owner for too long, since they were younglings. The black, silky fur he had shined from the lamp. He was a simple house mouse with combed back curls and a beard. Robin, his son, and Marcus stood in the doorway and giggled, running again to the back as Barney glared back. Tommy brushed off his apron and clothes, preparing to make a morning meal for Barney's favorite customer.

"Ah...you know...wandering around on my day off!"

"As I see myself!...Your stomach is crying again! Want the usual?"

"Bread and swiss always hits the ol' spot!"

Counting the change from Bill and opening the register, Tommy begins as Bill sighs.

"It always feels nice comin' here and seeing you bloaks again!"

"Of course!...things around here have been too quiet lately!"

Bill nods, as Tommy hands him his food.

"Here you are!"

"Have you talked to Floyd in a while?"

"Not recently...he's been busy helping a sick client."

"The bloody bloak needs a gal by him."

"Ah I told him." Barney nodded "...He said that he's not comfortable around women yet and swore to never fall for one-!"

"-As they all say-"

"But I did hear that Randolph is meeting another dame from the office."

"Doesn't he always meet dames here and there?"

Barney shakes his head sadly, slowly and sighs.

"...Not since...his-"

"(Gasp)..Right...his love and kid were-"

"He hasn't date numerous does since he married his former wife! Ever since they passed-...h-he hasn't…he hasn't gave himself in to other women. He swore it off and on that he wouldn't marry again...tried talking to the ratto once…But you know...the **Grim Reaper** will alway drag him out of dark times...better than I-"

Barney took a silent moment and smiled.

"Bloody **Rat**!..." Barney chuckles "Haven't seen him in a while…"

Bill stayed silent.

"...When's the last time you seen the lass?"

"..Huh? M-me?" Bill began eating, as he sat in the closest chair.

"...yeah!..Me and several others had a guys night out one night-"

"That bloody bloak didn't his fathers footsteps...but...it has been SOME years since we talked-"

"You're still angry at him?"

"His fathers in prison and he didn't take a single dime to bust him out."

"..Huh...thought he would be executed by now…"

"Wonder what's the hold up…." Bill sadly muttered

"...I mean...you have to forgive and forget signore! It has been years!...It's his choice! His job and pride!"

Bill shrugged.

"Who's in jail papa?" Marcus asked

"Wha- Oh...no one you know of really."

Robin sat at the table and tilted his head.

"You two lasses should be overhearing us...why weren't you two upstairs?"

"We're bored and don't want to chores…"

Barney frowned.

 _stupidi ... ragazzi stupidi!_

"Well...I'm going to give you some now or go upstairs and play!" Tommy declares

"Why?"

"BECAUSE.." Barney glares furiously, holding a knife in one paw, as his other pointed to the back door."

"Alright! Alright!" Marcus muttered "Giocherò per una volta!"

Kids weren't Bill's favorite, but seeing their emotions and one's self learning were amusing to him. Rubbing the edge of his bread, he took a moment to look outside. Drops of rain were finally hitting on the windshield for a change. The lights were dimmer outside, strong winds outside couldn't reach him at all. He was pleased at this moment.

"(sigh)...Speaking of which…."Bill heard Barney began

"I heard **Jason's** birthday is today! Olivia and Adara called and told me that they were stopping by to get a few squares of cheese for tonight!" Tommy claimed

"Jason's birthday is today?! I almost forgot! How old is he turning?"

"Can't believe you don't remember! He's turning Thirty-Seven today!"

Bill smiled.

He remembered him...all those years back.

"She's bringing her eight-month old with her...haven't seen her since a few months ago!"

"Aye! She and Jason had a fourth kid!" Barney laughed

 _Of course!...I remember him…_

Bill shuts his eyes for a moment, listening to the thunder outside.

 _I remember then...I remember that moment…_

 _ **I remember how it all began….**_

 _ **Twenty-six years ago...**_


	2. Boy in a Coma

**26 years ago**

 **July 22nd, 1897**

 **9:30 a.m.**

The sounds of thunder crackled in the sky, as roars cry throughout Great Britain's capital. As of thursday, people were in a hurry to get through. Cabs were tight, people were eager to get by and umbrellas were used to shield them from the pouring rain. Ladies of fair beauty alike lifted up their dresses, avoiding the ends to be drowned from the puddles. A majority of them were mothers, gripping their child's hand tightly, ushering them not to fall behind.

As a few people run past a flight of stairs, a short, plump figure runs quickly through the crowd.

Dr. David Q Dawson appears from behind it, looking back and forth through the feets' of humans. He hated walking far to distant places, especially on stormy days. A cab was not ready to be rode, nor Toby was available either. Drat, as he looked around, tipping his bowler hat forward and holds onto his bags. In the Mousedom society, he was among the shortest in the crowd of upcoming adult gentlemice.

Ever since his life changed last month, he was beginning to be known throughout london. Simply, and most importantly known as the assistant of the Great Mouse Detective of Mousedom. Sincerly through his new friend himself. He was a surgeon, performing military service in Afghanistan for the injured and ruffed up soldier of his majesty's army. He was recognized by friends and foes alike in that area, and his retirement to home was his success in life. But although he performed such a great task, he didn't expect to land in another's self problems. All he wanted was a quiet home to slumber upon, to rest. Until that moment, when he came upon a small girl in the alley, in a boot, weeping. He volunteered himself to guide her to two hundred and twenty one, and a half B Baker Street. Unknowingly-

-That was the moment his first case with **Basil of Baker Street** began.

Through the toy store after the kidnapped girl, the Rat trap and under the grounds of london, escaping a blood expecting-thrashing trap that could've killed them, saving Queen Mousetoria, and to the final fight on the Big Ben, was to be Ratigan's fall. Basil had a brilliant mind of course, and an excellent variety of vocabulary. The first he met the sleuth, he mistaken Basil to be under thirty years of age, at least twenty-nine. By golly he thought! He seemed advanced, young at his age. But some weeks after that very night, Dawson was shocked to find that Basil was at least Thirty-Seven years old. The detective had a handsome facial structure and a slim body, that Dawson had to double check by looking at him twice. Who knew that he was still a bachelor, as Dawson thought. Humorously, he agreed partly with that Basil himself should go look for a fair dame to settle down. But sadly at this time, he refused. Now peace sealed the unforgivable crimes of Mousedom away, having the law forces to rest for a while at least. Performing part-time as a doctor less than before, this was the perfect day to check upon a certain **Client.**

 _It's been Five days...and Basil has been haunted because of this incident._

Dawson thought, as he turned left and began climbing a set of stairs.

 _The poor detective..being blamed for the boy's downfall._

 _Poor...Poor Basil…._

Dawson breathed heavily, in and out from his lungs after reaching the top of the stair at last. His stubby fingers always slipped off and he hated inheriting that. If it weren't for the rain, he would've climbed up faster. Brushing his suit off and grabbing his bag, he storms to a rodent-sized wooden stoor. Knocking twice, he waits a moment and taps his foot repeatedly. He suddenly flinches to the sound of shrieking inside.

"Oh Go-" a female voice cracks behind "Oh what a monster! A monster! That CURSED rat!"

The voice weeps out once more, as Dawson cringes in grief.

"The boy was only eleven! Eleven I say! He won't get a chance to live if he doesn't wake up-!"

"Judy, please be calm...go...go dry your tears.."

Dawson's ears pop up as the door opens, for a gentle mouse to show a slight smile.

"Peter Hoskins-"

" . I was wondering if you were looking for Basil?"

"Yes, actually...is he here?"

"Since ten after five...He's...he's in the boy's room...such in a draught since he came."

The door opens wide, and Closes after Dawson. Peter adjusts the belt on his pants, and the tie on his white, buttoned collar shirt. Peter dressed like a simple, high-classed mouse with a middle-class home. No butlers but a maid, and no Rodent's delight in a family living environment. Well-behaved and mannered around his guests, he offers and takes off Dawson's heavy coat and hat, placing on the coat rack. Looking around, the wallpaper is velvet red in the halls, with a golden embroidered patterns. Pictures and house decorations were scattered neatly and orderly lined, as Peter turns on one of the oil lanterns.

"Any tea that you would prefer?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, but I thank you for the offer."

"How could I!? He's so young-"

Dawson and Peter walk by the parlor room as he glances at a weeping Judy, who slams her feather duster on the end table. Same age as Dawson, short but lovely looking, Judy sobs into her paws as Lawless rubs her left shoulder, offering comfort.

"There, there…"

Peter and Lawless look at each other, exchanging sad expressions.

"He...Basil finished him...but he shouldn't survive."

"It's unbelievable...isn't it?"

Lawless nods, as Peter points to the left of the hall.

"Down that way, the third door to your right will be where Jason sleeps."

"Thank you sir."

Dawson grabs his bag, hearing Judy speaking once again:

"Oh such a terrible fate!" She cried

Dawson looked away to the halls. It was true, in fact, a very true and sad statement. The young mouseling, turned only eleven that day. He was a special boy to his mother and father, and held a place deep inside Basil's heart since. The boy went by the name of **Jason Hoskins** , and was a enormous fan of Basil. Jason was very shy to say the least, and knew beforehand to give his idol space to breath. Walking slowly down the hall, he remembered the first time he met him, that very night when he and Basil were received medals, for their excellent work in Ratigan's defeat.

Funny in fact, the boy seemed to share a bit of Basil's personality.

 _There's something I remembered between them...but what was it?_

Dawson reached to the archway of Jason's room as he heard sniffling and coughing. Sure enough, Basil sat on a small stool, next to the bed like a statue. Inscrutable and murky the detective appeared. Dawson has seen this part of him in defeat. But never, for the first time, seen him worse in condition. Basil took off his coat, as his necktie hanged around his shoulders. His deerstalker cap and brown inverness slopped over the edge of Jason's chemistry set. It appeared in his eyes as if his life struck down a path to the end of the line. Basil and the boy's mother, knew what was going on between them only.

The mother was a retired burlesque dancer, a housewife equal to her husband's place. Melissa 'Moody' Millson-Hoskins was a mid-western beauty, inheriting a small part of her mother's british heritage. By mystery, she had burgundy hair that shined colorfully in the light with her light brown fur. Combed in a low-updo, a strand of hair hanged in front of her. Wearing a white collared blouse, a gray-purple long skirt, and cowboy boots, she threw a shawl around her. She then stared at her son, in slumber, still in time.

"..Basil...It relieves me to see that you're here in person…"

Nothing was spoke upon as Melissa looked at him.

"...But you should've let me know my boy in where you were at." Dawson set down his bags

Basil took a slow glance at him, then turned back to the boy.

Dawson paused to hear a response from him, and looked at the boy in pajamas.

He watched as Basil stroked the stitches of Jason's scars, on his cheek.

"What mostly frustrating is you leaving with clients early in the morning calling for help!" Dawson spoke quietly "There are mysteries to least be solved, to keep your mind off of-"

"No cases shall be taken...until I KNOW that the lad will be okay." Basil spoke sternly and frowned in a irritated mood at his assistant.

Dawson appeared surprised as Melissa cleared her throat.

"Basil...you seemed not have slept long? Please consider in resting for a short moment until lunch arrives." She turned to him, then Dawson. "I'm sorry doctor for his behavior-"

Her voice almost breaks in a low tone, but she controls herself as she exhales.

Dawson seemed more suprise for her concern for him.

"-We...the pressure for Jason's life is very high and…"

"We all worry my dear." Dawson sat on the edge of the bed "...I'm ever sorry that he was the target of Ratigan's rage."

"He'll surely pay for this." Basil growled

"Basil-"

Basil pointed at Dawson in a quick motion:

"Don't criticize me doctor-" he hissed quietly "-It's because of me, not finishing Ratigan before hand, that this boy's life is about to be cut short! I haven't slept in fact for a few days! I tried to shake my nightmares off. But what do I receive, a laughing villainous, clueless sewer rat that holds the corpse of Jason! It's horrendous if you wore my slacks for a day and see for yourself!"

"Basil-"

"For what do I achieve from you instead? Get my mind off of things while I worry more for HIS condition! You appear as you don't care-"

"I apologize!" Dawson hissed back "I regret the slip of the tongue-"

"Oh sure! Why care now?" Basil rolled his eyes

"I do! But I care mostly for your condition as well! You have looked horrendous than-"

"You two!" Melissa slaps Basil's left shoulder. "Knock it off! Do you want Lawless hearing us?!"

Silence broke as the two shared a staredown.

"Both of you fellas probably don't know, but you're acting ridiculous! Why not take a deep breath and rest back at Baker Street...I mean it...I play a role too as his mother! We can't let this get worse for us! Stress has taken fairly as my boy is in a coma!"

"Ours.." Basil muttered

Suddenly, Basil acts strange as he opens his eyes wide to Dawson.

Melissa rubs her eyes as Dawson could've swore that one word come out of his mouth.

"What was that?" Dawson asked in shock

"Is everything alright?" Peter walks in

"I….Well…" Basil paused for seconds without end, and looks at Jason.

Dawson finally remembered what they have in common-

 **They looked almost alike,** with the exception of Jason having short, burgundy curly hair like Melissa.

Dawson paid no attention as Basil gripped Jason's paws, then stands and walks across to the guest bedroom. He pats Dawson's pack oddly, as the doctor feels him trembling with grief, trying to hide his sadness.

"I'll take your word for it Melissa...I'll be across…"

Dawson raises a eyebrow as Peter sits down.

"What's with him all the sudden?"

Melissa covered her mouth.

"My...I could've swore that he said 'ours'..."

"..Doctor...he hasn't told you yet I give?"

"...Told me what?" Dawson becomes confused and looks concerned of the situation. Peter sighs, deciding whenever or not to tell him.

"Sir Hoskins...what is he keeping from me?"

"He was only trying to keep it personal...but….it's no use...as long as you don't tell it to the public." Melissa sighed

"I am a good mouse to keep things personal…"

Peter nodded, then grasped his hands together.

"Doctor...long ago as a child...my sister and I were the first victims of a deadly illness that took lives. My father contracted it first, he was a good man enough not to have it at first...but I was wrong."

"What happened?" Dawson pulled out his stethoscope.

"He died the next morning, as I layed restless, trying to breath as I whimpered my father's name. My mother was forced to evacuate us to the hospital, where I laid. It seem as it lasted for years, but it only lasted a few weeks before my sister and I got back on our feet."

"As I grew up into a young man...I wait almost years till I married a brute of a woman, careless. I loved children as they were my own...thats why I felt as Jason were mine."

"Were yours?" Dawson seemed shocked.

"Yes."

"W-what are you getting too?"

"Well..to my first wife...we tried numerous times to conceive a pup...but finally I went to the doctor. Due to my childhood illness... **I cannot have children Dawson**."

Dawson suddenly stood up and dropped his stethoscope in a pure blow.

"But! B-b-but if you can't...then-"

Suddenly, he opened to the truth.

 _Of course! If he's not the father...then Basil-_

Melissa nodded, as Dawson suddenly heard sniffles softly, coming from across.

 _He...couldn't hold it in anymore…_

Dawson felt his heart race as he peaked in Basil's room.

It was resolved. Dawson could now see why Basil cared.

Filling with regret and sadness, he watched as the biological father of Jason kneeled against the window, quietly and faintly as he tried to hide his tears.

But the rain could speak for themselves as they poured down the window.


End file.
